Dudes of Duty
by flipnotes
Summary: This will be my yaoi section for the Nazi zombie slayers. Expect each chapter to be a different story. Pairings: Richtofen/Tank, Richtofen/Nikolai, Richtofen/Takeo, Tank/Takeo Settings will mainly be Kino Der Toten and Der Reise.
1. What Arguments Lead to

**This is another story I will be working on. It'll be a yaoi for the four Nazi zombie slayers. Each chapter will be a different story for each character. I just started writing this because frankly, I lost motivation (and where I was going) with my first RichtofenxOC. I will be started a new story soon, just in hopes that one doesn't go down the tubes either.**

**RichtofenxTank. It's Richtofen's turn to keep watch, and Tank wants to go to sleep rather than look for Richtofen and remind him of duty. While Richtofen just wants to be alone with his documents he's been searching for.**

* * *

**Diary Entry 1: My Friend The Voices**

Dear Diary,

Today I vent to ze und doctor. He told me to keep zis diary and record all my thoughts, all the headaches I get, und any notes I vant to jot down. Really, I don't know vhy, and his German is terrible! Maybe I should just keep zis little book by my side and sketch out blueprints for weapons...

Richtofen reread his diary he found when he was looking for some old research files he wanted to read over and look at each detailed word he wrote down that was of the utmost importance to him. He laughed thinking back on how foolish and naive he was. He was glad he grew up and got out of that hell-hole of a house. He skimmed through some more diary entries and he remembered writing down every thing in that brown book that use to be full of white pages. The pages turned yellow with age and smelled musty due to where it was stored. Even though Richtofen remembered why he had that thing in the first place, he couldn't remember why he still had it. Or rather why he hasn't burned it yet.

Was it because he favored everything he wrote on any piece of paper? He surely didn't have much of an interesting childhood. Richtofen shook his head, "Foolish," and he went back to looking for the papers he originally went in search for after putting the book aside.

* * *

"Where is the kraut?" Dempsey impatiently asked Nikolai, who also had no clue.

"I need more vodka!" Nikolai yelled. He fell on his stomach and belched obnoxiously. Dempsey rolled his eyes. That was all he ever talked about. It was Richtofen's turn to keep watch, and the Nazi was nowhere to be found.

Takeo was gone too, which was very unusual for the Japanese man. Dempsey gritted his teeth and left the drunk Russian on the floor while he went in search for Richtofen.

The first place Dempsey went to go look was in the Teleporter A room. He cursed out loud when all he saw was the carrion of multiple zombie corpses. Next, he went by Juggernog and stomped like an enraged child. He wanted to sleep, not run around looking for their psychopathic, zombie slaying, buddy. Dempsey stopped and sighed a little and tried to think. If he were a creepy quack, where would he be? The marine smiled and headed over to the Teleporter Room B.

* * *

"Oh, vunderbar!" Richtofen smiled with glee. He found what he was looking for at long last. He kissed his documents and set them on top of the table. He couldn't believe they were still here and together, untouched and unharmed. "Perhaps now I can get to vork-"

"There you are! I've been looking all over this damn maze for you. Now get your ass downstairs and keep watch," Dempsey stormed on Richtofen's parade. Richtofen sharply turned to Dempsey with wide eyes that turned to acid. Dempsey took a step back. "Did ya here me, or what?"

Richtofen hugged his documents to his chest. "Go avay, American. I don't follow orders."

Dempsey frowned. "That makes two of us." He eyed the papers Richtofen obviously cared about. Richtofen set them back on the desk and stood up.

"Dempshey," Richtofen growled. "Leave. Now."

The marine stood his ground. "And I said get downstairs. It's your turn to keep watch."

The two men stared each other down. Dempsey had only one thought in his head and that thought was that he's not going down without a fight. Richtofen on the other hand had a different idea entirely.

"You look tired, American." Richtofen cocked his head to the side like a bird. He felt he could us this to his advantage.

Dempsey supressed a yawn. "What of it, quack?"

Richtofen frowned. "I am a doctor. Und you vill leave one vay or anozer."

Before Dempsey knew what he meant by that, Richtofen set down his precious papers and clutched Dempsey's arm. He had the marine against the metal wall with their faces only inches apart. The tip of Richtofen's hat was touching Dempsey's forehead, Richtofen had an arm pressed against Dempsey's chest, and he had a leg set between Dempsey's legs so he wouldn't escape so easily.

"You vill leave, Dempshey."

Demspey tried grabbing onto Richtofen's uniform, but Richtofen used his free arm to pin Dempsey's arm above his head. The force of Richtofen's elbow against Dempsey's shoulder hurt him too much to move that arm. Richtofen flashed his famous evil grins and examined his captive intently.

"You should've rested before coming to me," Richtofen hummed.

He cut Dempsey off with a swift kiss. Dempsey had his mouth open, which gave Richtofen more access. He drew his tongue all around the American's mouth and on his tongue. Dempsey struggled to get free, and he gasped for air when Richtofen released him.

"What the hell, Richtofen?!" Dempsey yelled. He spat out Richtofen's saliva and was shocked he was just kissed by another male.

"I told you to leave. Now do you believe me?" Richtofen said, clearly unaffected.

Dempsey just glared at the Nazi. "If you think-" Richtofen kissed him again and trippd him down to the floor.

"You're trying my patience."

Dempsey hated this. He was being the submissive. He hated how he was thinking about being dominant with Richtofen. The crazy doctor had his legs wrapped around Dempsey and his full weight was pressed condescendingly on him. Richtofen could feel Dempsey's erection through his pants and he laughed a little. He proceeded to bite down on his neck and hear him cry and moan in pain and pleasure.

Dempsey couldn't remember the last time a woman made him feel so good. Only, Richtofen wasn't a woman. He didn't know if he should enjoy this, but his body sure did. He could see it now- the late night sneeking out, the secret dates they would have...

Richtofen got up and wiped the saliva from his mouth. Dempsey was left gasping on the floor in confusion.

"Vill you go avay now?" Richtofen smiled. "Or did you like it so much you vant more?"

Dempsey's eyes widened. "Fuck you, kraut!" He stormed off after that feeling defeated and aroused.

Richtofen straightened out his uniform and went back to what he was doing. Maybe he should keep this moment in his diary.


	2. New Drunk

**Another Richtofen/Tank because I had a few ideas about these two that I wanted to get down.**

**Richtofen gets a little too drunk and Tank is caught in the middle of the doctor's fantasies.**

**And expect updates on the weekends rather than the weekdays.**

**Treyarch owns the characters and the map area.**

* * *

Nikolai was feeling very desperate that evening after the wave of zombies ended. His usual Asian partner was nowhere to be found, so he had to find someone else. Maybe it should be the first person he sees, which meant either Tank or Richtofen.

The Russian thought this over as to how he would get what he's so heatedly craving. It was so easy to take advantage over Takeo because of his smaller stature, but that American bastard and psychotic doctor would put up a good fight against it. Hell, they put up a good fight against anything. He took some gulps from his vodka as his head began to hurt when the idea hit him. He grumbled after that, but that his body lustfully said yes.

* * *

"Richtofen!" Nikolai cheerfully approached the curious Nazi with open arms. He found him staring out of one of the windows near the mainframe. Richtofen would have to do for now. Nikolai just needed his plan to go the way he wanted it to go. "Do you want a drink?"

Richtofen nearly choked on his laughter, and he slapped his knee.

Nikolai frowned. This wasn't how he intended it go. "Do not laugh! Take Nikolai's offer."

"Nein, I'm not an idiot," Richtofen wiped the tears from his eyes with his bloody, black gloves. "You have an ulterior motive for such a generous offer."

Nikolai hesitated for a moment. He was clearly unaware at how meticulous and smart Richtofen was. "N-no." He thrust his arm forward and shoved the bottle of vodka in Richtofen's face, causing him to snarl and jerk his head back. "Just drink some vodka!"

Richtofen swayed away from Nikolai. "I vill pass. Go see Takeo or zhe American." And with that he was gone, leaving Nikolai a little irritated. Nikolai will get what he wanted.

Nikolai followed Richtofen all the way to the broiler room where Richtofen spun around to face the Russian. "Vat?" He impatiently shouted.

"Richtofen!" Nikolai cheerfully greeted him again after he took some sips of vodka. "It is good to see you again. Come and share a drink with Nikolai."

Richtofen was beginning to have a headache. What motivation could he possibly have for this type of offer? Takeo came wobbling down the stairs clutching his stomach.

The Soviet became happy when he saw his usual partner and went over to him instead. "Takeo!" He greeted the Japanese man with a hug. "Come and have some vodka!" How long would it be until Nikolai notices a bottle of his precious alcohol is missing?

* * *

Richtofen examined the bottle of vodka intently. What could be so appealing about this drink? What harm would it do to take a sip? Richtofen drank some vodka and swallowed it down as fast as he could. His tongue burnt a little and his throat felt warm. He smacked his lips a couple of times before drinking some more, doing the same routine until half the bottle was empty. He was a little tipsy and swaying from side to side and eventually leaned against the wall for support. Richtofen liked the results of drinking vodka, so he drank more until the bottle was empty. He belched and smiled absent-mindedly.

There were so many thoughts that Richtofen was thinking about, and none of them made sense. He would think of strapping down a scalpel and dissecting that, then it would jump to making out with the wall that was supporting him. The Nazi didn't realize half of his fantasies were in his head, and he caught himself acting out other bits and pieces of his fantasies.

He tried shaking his head to clear his mind, but that only made him dizzy. He stumbled over his boots and collided into something hard and warm. Richtofen grasped onto what he collided into and tried to steady himself, but he put his full weight on the object and fell down.

"Richtofen! What the hell is wrong with you?" the object demanded. It make Richtofen's head hurt, and his facial expression showed the object he was clearly displeased.

"Shut up..." Richtofen slurred. He tried to look at what or who he landed on, but his vision was blurry, and all he could think about were his fantasies. He thought of all the blood that would come out from that scalpel he so badly wanted to dissect.

This made him very aroused, and his male body part made it clear, which made the object jump a little and stir uneasily.

"Richtofen, get off of me, you psycho!"

"Scalpel... you sound like Dempshey."

"Because I am! And I ain't no sca-"

The marine was cut off by a swift kiss that was locked in by Richtofen's tongue hooking around Dempsey's. Dempsey was in shock, disbelief, and immobilized. Did that really just happen? Richtofen began to get a little touchy and groped Dempsey's male part, which he now realized was aroused. He hated this and tried to get the horny doctor off of him, but he was too heavy for him. The American could taste the alcohol and he then knew the trigger to the doctor's actions.

Nikolai must be panicking by now and destroying everything in his path.

Richtofen's hands made their way in Dempsey's trousers and under his shirt, and Dempsey was too confused to do much but try and get the doctor off of him. He noticed Richtofen's eyes getting a little droopy, then droopier, and he suddenly wasn't so heavy.

Dempsey tossed the Nazi off of him, gasping for air as their mouths finally lost connect to each other. He felt violated. Something he never thought he'd feel. Dempsey looked down at the sleeping doctor who was softly snoring and spat out his saliva.

He shakily got up and wobbled away from the crazy, horny drunk man.


	3. Lonely Walks

**I hope you guys are enjoying these so far! This chapter will be a Tank and Takeo one. I feel like I have so many ideas for Tank and Richtofen, so here's something to change it up.**

* * *

Takeo was taking his usual walks through the alleyway. He enjoyed coming to this particular area because it felt distant from all the chaotic activity that was frequent in the theater. He inhaled the fresh air and sighed it all out; this is where he can breath and remind himself he's still human. He also liked taking trips out in the alleyway because then he could just think about everything that has happened that day, his family and childhood that was murdered, and see the tiny patches of grass trying to grow and produce flowers. His surroundings meant a lot to him, and Takeo felt like that's what made him very different from the other three.

He contemplated this subject many times on his previous trips, but today he'd rather dismiss the topic. He sat down in the shade by a fence that looked clean, like a single drop of blood never touched it. Takeo kept his katana at his side and patted it a few times. He felt proud to carry such an honorable weapon by his side at all times, unlike guns. He never really liked guns.

Takeo thought about every little detail that happened during the last horde of zombies. Nikolai complaining about his vodka, Richtofen loving the way the blood sprayed and misted his skin, and then Tank. He swallowed when he thought of Tank. He was also looking out for him, noticed him more than the other did or anyone for that matter. Takeo placed a hand on his chest as it felt laden with something invisible.

* * *

Takeo came back inside the theater when he was satisfied with his alone time. He found the other three zombie killers on the stage huddled in a circle around a makeshift table and they were having arm wrestling matches. It was Tank vs Nikolai and they both looked even in strength as their cupped hands weren't moving from that ninety degree angle. Their biceps were flexed through their uniforms and the two men were concentrating on the match. Richtofen was intently gazing at the match and was wondering who would win.

Takeo walked up to them and stared at Tank's flexed muscles. He never fully realized the physique of the male body until he started paying more attention to Tank. He was snapped out of his gaze when he saw the marine jump for joy as he won the match.

"Told ya I'd win!" Tank cheered. Nikolai grumbled and scratched his belly as he pulled out a vodka bottle.

Tank was the first to turn to Takeo and notice his presence. "Hey there, Tak," he grinned. "You wanna play?" Tank gestured for Takeo to sit in Nikolai's seat, but Takeo respectfully shook his head.

"No thank you."

Tank shrugged and turned to Richtofen. Guess it was the doctor's turn. Richtofen sat in Nikolai's spot and rolled up his sleeve.

The two locked hands and began to flex their biceps. It looked like Richtofen made short work of the American because he had his hand pinned down in a matter of seconds.

"Do not underestimate my strength, Dempsey. Nazi's endured hard vork in the training process." Richtofen rolled his sleeve down and grinned at the defeated face Dempsey displayed.

"It's just a game." Dempsey returned to his usual self. "Don't get too cocky, kraut," he warned.

Richtofen smirked and walked away, claiming he had other business to attend to. What other 'business' could there be to do around this place? Tank quickly forgot about it as he talked to Takeo.

"Where ya been, dude?" His short, weird English sentences always made Takeo's stomach flutter with happiness and his heart beat a bit faster.

"I was taking a walk. I enjoy fresh air, and I would rather not have to spend all day sucking in the putrid air in here," Takeo calmly stated. Tank nodded his head with some understanding and confusion in his face, but he turned to Nikolai and began talking to him. Tank never did have a way with words.

Takeo thought this through, and he had to act now.

"Dempsey?"

Tank looked at the slightly shorter man. "Hm?"

"Can we talk? Perhaps take a walk?" Takeo hoped this would work.

Tank looked up at the ceiling as he pondered if he should or not. Takeo was starting to have his doubts when Tank agreed. Takeo held his happiness inside and kept his only facial expression he ever showed around the other three.

The two men went into the alleyway and Tank inhaled the fresh air and spread out his arms. "The breeze sure is nice out here! I see why you-"

Takeo felt bold in his opening and took this moment to cut Dempsey's sentence off with a swift kiss. Taken by surprise, Tank naturally gripped the other man's shoulders and held him in arm length. Takeo was panting a little, his hat was knocked off, and he stared at Dempsey with confusion. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Tank kissed him this time, taking Takeo by surprise. "It's a good thing we had the same thing in mind," Dempsey said after he broke the kiss off. "Now it won't be considered rape."

For the first time, Tank saw Takeo smile, and they resumed kissing, pressing each other against the wall, fence, and ground. Their hands hungrily searched each others bodies and it ended with Takeo being pinned underneath Tank. They kept their moans as silent as possible so the other two wouldn't disturb them.

After that day, Takeo felt better about himself, Tank would cast winks at him when the others weren't looking, and Takeo never went out in the alleyway alone, leaving the other two men clueless, or so they thought.

* * *

**Let me know if I keep rushing these chapters. I've never done one-shots before. And thank you for the reviews, !**


	4. Taking Shifts

**Here is yet another Richtofen and Tank fanfiction! Guess you can tell favorite pairing for Nazi zombies, haha! Well, leave a review for what pairing you want to see next, and I will get to it ASAP :)**

* * *

He remembered when he first met that loathsome American when he broke into his lair to retrieve his friend. He remembered seeing his face twist in shame, defeat, hatred, and gilt. He remembered his first thoughts of him, how condescending he was of him, but now he would never have thought it'd turn out this way.

"Having second thoughts?" Tank whispered in his ear. Richtofen was freed from his thoughts, and he focused on the naked man that had him pinned on the floor near the Joggernug machine in Der Riese. He did look more masculine in moonlight with his clothes off.

Richtofen shook his head with a smile. "Nein."

* * *

Tank ran around the area he declared was his, leading a thick trail of zombies screaming at him. They yearned to tear into his flesh, eat out his insides, saving the heart for last, just the way they liked it. The only way they knew how to do it. Tank glanced over his shoulder to get a good idea of how many were behind him before turning around and unleashing the wrath of his Thompson onto the crowd.

Some dropped dead instantly, others had more fight in them and kept charging until the fight left them, leaving them to drop into the awaiting pile of death. Tank scooted back to get more distance from the zombies as he reloaded and shot through the zombies again. He took them all out in a matter of minutes. Stray drops of blood managed to attach to his skin and clothing, and he stood there waiting for more zombies to come out and chase him. He couldn't get enough of the adrenaline rush.

Much to his disappointment, that seemed to have been the last of the horde. For now.

Tank sighed and headed for the mainframe to meet with his comrades. Only Nikolai was there. He was sitting down with his legs laying limp in front of him while he drank his vodka.

"I have more time for vodka if I just throw grenades," he laughed. His downed half of his vodka expertly and burped loudly.

Tank could smell his burp from down the stairs. He ignored it though and sat next to him, waiting for the others to catch up. He leaned against the railing and stared up at the sky. It looked so close from that view. Close enough to reach out and grab the sky and keep it in his hand for himself. He smiled and looked at Nikolai.

"The doc has the shift tonight, right?" He was tired and hoped it wasn't his turn. He lost track on whose turn it was.

"It should be Takeo," Nikolai said. "I watched it last night. Takeo's turn is after Nikolai's."

Tank nodded. It was good enough for him.

He watched as Richtofen and Takeo came through the open metal door. They looked pretty worn out too, and that's saying something about Richtofen. He looked under Takeo's cap when he came by and he could see the tiredness in his eyes. Poor guy, he never Takeo sleep that much. Even when it was bedtime for everyone else.

"Hey, Tak," Tank called. He was feeling bad and thought the shift wouldn't hurt too much. "I'll take over your shift tonight if you're tired."

Takeo didn't look at him. He collapsed as soon as Dempsey finished his sentence. His reaction to catching him before he fell was a little too late, and he fell hard against the metal floor.

Richtofen and Tank helped him up, but Takeo was passed out. The doctor looked at him intently. He set him back down on his back, felt around his stomach, removed a glove and placed his hand on Takeo's forehead and cheek, then he opened one of his eyes and tried waving in it.

"Well..." Tank was concerned about Takeo's health. Even Nikolai seemed to be leaning forward intently.

"He is very unresponsive," Richtofen said at last. "He has a fever and malnourished. Vhy hasn't he been eating?" He placed two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. "He needs to shtay in a place and keep warm."

He placed an arm under Takeo's shoulder to pick him up, and Tank did the same on the other side.

"I knew he wasn't sleeping right, but I didn't know he wasn't _eating_," he looked at Nikolai for an answer.

Nikolai shrugged. "I did not know either."

They placed him in one of the doctor's offices and wrapped him in their military coats in hope Takeo gets warm. Richtofen scavenged through a wooden crate he never opened and found a blanket. He placed it over Takeo and he injected him with something clear.

"It vill help vith zhe fever," he stated calmly as he felt Dempsey's eyes on his back.

Once he finished injecting Takeo with his medicine, he turned to the two concerned men. "It's getting late. Ve should all get some shleep."

"I'll take over Tak's shift," Tank raised his hand. Nikolai grunted, drinking more of his vodka, and Richtofen eyed him.

"Nikolai will find an area to sleep now," and with that he left the room.

Richtofen made his way over to the unsuspecting marine. He flinched as he was taken by surprise at the arms wrapped around his waist and shoulders. He turned to the man that was holding him. "Und vill you need assistance, Dempshey?" His green eyes stared hungrily and seductively into the marine's deep blue eyes.

Tank returned the gesture, only pulling Richtofen tighter to his body. "You just never get enough."

* * *

Richtofen was nibbling a little bit on Tank's skin, being careful not to leave any marks or tear off his flesh. Tank moaned and buried his face in Richtofen's neck smiling. Richtofen did this routine of gently kissing all around Dempsey's neck and then switching to biting all around it. It drove Tank crazy, and Richtofen loved seeing the marine act this way.

His ungloved hands searched all around Tank's back. He named all the muscles he touched in his mind, and enjoyed feeling how warm his back was despite the cold air. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, and tugged at it a bit. Tank sucked on Richtofen's neck, and he moaned. Tank's moans had a little bass in it while Richtofen's were always high picthed. He loved hearing that bass moan right next to his ear.

They switched positions for a little bit. Richtofen was feeling kind of dominant tonight. He madly kissed Dempsey, their tongues wrestling, and feeling his body all over. Tank searched all over Richtofen's body and squeezed his butt closer so their groins were completely touching. They both moaned and broke apart from their kissing, gasping for air.

"Do it," Tank rasped.

Richtofen flipped Dempsey onto his stomach and happily entered him. They both moaned and groaned throughout the night. Richtofen mounted Tank like a lion would to his lioness and thrusted wildly like a dog. He was addicted to sex. Or rather just addicted to Tank. The cold air was forgotten, and it was only each other's body heat keeping each other warm.

An unsuspecting Nikolai came around the corner and obnoxiously yelled, "Shut up! Fuck! Nikolai can not sleep with you two banging throughout the night." He left after saying this leaving the two of them a little shocked.

"Heh, guess we were a bit too loud this time," Tank laughed.

"All the time!" they heard Nikolai yell.


	5. Thanksgiving

**So, here's my explanation for why I have not been updating. In the chaos of band and me being on crutches, I had piles of homework and tests I had to do that I didn't know about. So I got that out of the way, and went back into the marching routine when my knee healed up. I've had sparks of ideas for other stories, so I lost interest in keeping up with the ones I already have on here. It's been a roller coaster with these ideas really, and I apologize for not updating. Here's a yaoi I was thinking about on Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving :D**

**RichtofenxTank and some NikolaixTakeo/NikolaixRichtofen**

* * *

What day was it? Tank lost count a while ago. He questioned Richtofen about it earlier, but he was just questioned right back. The doc was cautious about a lot of things. Tank shrugged it off and tried to think what day and month it could possibly be.

He kicked at some flesh that was on the stage of the theater. Come to think of it, he never ventured out of this place. He saw a few buildings in the distance whenever he went outside, but he never really thought about going out over to investigate. The idea struck him, and a grin grew on his face. Tank knew exactly what everyone needed, and he just needed to put everything in action.

Tank walked around the theater and analyzed everything. He had tables and chairs, some clothes he could use once the dust was beaten off of them, and a nice spot he could place everything.

He thought about asking someone to go with him, but he actually wanted to surprise them with this gift. They all needed to relax from all the stress of this daily routine. Besides, all he needed was his Lamentation to keep him company.

* * *

Dempsey made sure everything looked decent before letting the other guys come in and see his work.

"What are we waiting out here for again?" Nikolai complained. He was getting tired of waiting around.

"Dempsey wanted to give us something," Takeo said with his stoic face. Richtofen rolled his eyes. Nothing the American did would be able to impress him.

Tank came out of the dressing room with a wide smile on his face. "Guys, it's been rough here for everyone, killin' freaks and all. So, I thought maybe we could all just have a day to relax and take a little break."

The three men looked a little bored with his speech. They wanted to know what Dempsey had planned.

"Come in and see!" Dempsey stepped to the side so the others could walk in. Once they did, the smell of food wafted their nostrils. Their stomachs growled on cue. Spread out on a slightly blood stained cloth resting on top of a couple of tables was a ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing, a turkey, rice, a few pies, and some other food that was cooked.

Everyone was shocked and eyeing the food hungrily.

"Happy Thanksgiving, guys!" Tank smiled, feeling very proud of himself. "I found all of this stuff in the town that's close to here, and a house with a working stove."

Tank led them over to sit down. Four plates and cups were placed in front of each chair. There were a few bottles of wine and vodka placed in the center of the food. Nikolai instantly attacked the vodka.

"Oh! Just when I was running out!" Nikolai gulped down some of the vodka and burped. He sat down, already filling up his plate. Takeo and Richtofen calmly sat down and Tank, still smiling, clasped his hands together.

"Eat up!"

And eat they did. There were a few laughs, some jokes here and there, and for that moment they were bonding. Insults didn't exist, neither did glares, all they did was drink, eat, and have fun.

"Aye, Richt... You!" Nikolai called to get the doctor's attention, but couldn't get his words right. "I would treat you like I would... with wives in bed." He tried to wink at him but let his face fall on the table instead.

"Sheut up," Richtofen slurred, reaching for his cup to drink more wine. "vell, vell, American. I am impressed." He hiccuped and left his hand searching for his cup in the air.

Takeo was passed out on the table. He drank almost as much as Nikolai did. When Nikolai saw Takeo alseep, he grinned. "I know who will be next wife. Heh heh..."

Tank managed to stumble away without being noticed. He didn't want to be "the next wife" as Nikolai kept saying. He may look like a drunk mess on the outside, but on the inside he was the happiest person in the world. He managed to get up the stairs and he wanted to rest there. He never suspected to be followed.

"Hallo, Dempshey."

He lazily turned around and saw a blurry uniform standing over him. "Wha..."

Dempsey felt something heavy land on top of him. He let out a grunt and tried to search for what was so heavy. He felt something warm blow on his neck and he could smell the strong scent of wine.

"Who?" He tried to concentrate on who this person was.

"Dempshey... I am so... _attracted _to you," the heavy person said. He could tell that voice and accent anywhere.

"Richtofen? What are..."

"Shush, Dempshey."

He began to kiss him. Tongue touching tongue, and the strong taste on wine entering his mouth. Tank barely managed to move, but Richtofen had full mobility. They parted for air and Tank coughed a little.

"What the hell?" He was drunk and confused. Not a very good combo.

Richtofen chuckled and kissed Dempsey's neck. "Do you feel it?" he asked. "I certainly feel you." He slid his hands down to his pants and loosened his belt.

Tank realized how turned on he was, and he didn't know why. All of a sudden he didn't want to stop. He found his hands reaching up to Richtofen and pulling his mouth back down to his own. Dempsey's shirt came off along with Richtofen's trousers. Richtofen skillfully helped Dempsey out of his trousers and flipped him on his stomach.

They both gasped, Richtofen's voice a little high pitched, and moaned approvingly. Richtofen didn't stop, he kept moving in and out, leaving Dempsey forming his hands into fists and searching for something to grab onto. Richtofen kept Tank in place with a death grip. He became even more attracted to Dempsey with each thrust, and Dempsey felt like he couldn't take anymore. The doctor finally released in him and they fell to the floor gasping. Richtofen passed out after a few seconds, and Dempsey thought they should have Thanksgiving more often.

This was his favorite holiday now.


End file.
